Nebula
Queen Nebula is introduced as one of the Earth Fairies who was sealed by the Wizards in the Kingdom of the Fairies. She used to be the Major Fairy of Peace, then became the Major Fairy of War after she was captured by the Wizards of the Black Circle and finally became Queen of Tir Nan Og and the Earth Fairies by the end of Season 4, acting as a regent for Roxy. Appearance Nebula has wild, untamed shoulder length deep blue hair, blue eyes and a fair skin tone. She wears a purple dress which becomes violet at the end of the right side. On her top left side, the is a part of short sleeved purple top seen. She has elbow warmers with transparent fabric on the top. She wears barefoot sandals and has large blue wings that points upwards. As of Season 6, her wings are sparkly and more iridescent, possibly hinting at a change after becoming queen or losing her vengeful personality. Nebula Fairy Form - Ep614.jpg Personality Nebula used to be blunt and would take the path of vengeance. She would be quite challenging and even would go as fair as shouting at Morgana (later she disrespects her immensely till the end of the season). She will be commanding, and used to hate the Earth Fairies. She is now a lot more compassionate, kind, caring and friendlier, showing a warmer side to her. She is still fiercely protective of her fairies and will not hesitate to punish those who threaten her kingdom's safety. Seasons |-|Season 4= Nebula strongly wishes to get her revenge on the Wizards of the Black Circle. In episode 9 of season 4, Nebula possesses Roxy through the White Circle and goes out to take down the fairy hunters herself with Roxy as her vessel. The Winx Club trail the possessed Roxy to the warehouses on the docks where a battle royal between the Wizards and Roxy ensues. The Winx Club interrupts, much to Nebula's dismay. The wizards escape as the Winx Club are occupying Roxy wondering about her sudden personality change. Nebula threatens to make them pay as they gave the wizards an opportunity to escape by making a large sphere of energy surround her to presumably harm the Winx. The Winx Club surround her and make shields that reflect the energy of the sphere to Roxy and forces Nebula to leave Roxy, who faints out of having exhausted her powers in fighting the Wizards. When the Major Fairy of the North, Aurora, took part in the Fairies' Revenge and started freezing the human world, Bloom challenged Nebula to a fight, the conditions being that if Bloom wins, the Wizards will have to be given a fair trial, but if Nebula won the Winx will surrender the Wizards to the Earth Fairies for punishment and leave Earth. After a heated battle, Bloom won. Nebula leads the Royal Guard Fairies of Tir Nan Og and is the leader of the Warrior fairies of Tir Nan Og. Morgana claims that Nebula used to be the Fairy of Peace. Her vendetta against the Wizards of the Black Circle leads her to overthrow Morgana as the Queen of the Fairies with Aisha as her second in command and to cross pass through Magix into the Omega Dimension to destroy the Wizards, after announcing to the Winx that she planned to lead the Fairies into taking the control of the world from the humans. After the heated final battle and the Wizards defeated and frozen solid, she saw the error in her vengeance and wanted to stay in the Omega Dimension as a way to punish herself, telling Bloom that she had become alike to the Wizards. When Bloom told her that she was still has Goodness, and that there was still light in her, she returned with the Winx out of the Omega Dimension and was forgiven by Morgana, the Winx Club, and the Fairies of Earth. Nebula then lead the Tir Nan Og Fairies in restoring magic on Earth so as to restore the balance of the forces of nature and allow new fairies to be born on Earth. Morgana decided to stay with her family and gave the Crown of the Earth Fairies to Nebula who she believed would do an excellent job protecting the Earth Fairies, making her the Queen of Tir Nan Og. |-|Season 6= In Mythix, Nebula had converted Morgana's castle into a school of Fairies. Back at Morgana's castle, Nebula shows the Winx the Mythix Wands on display in a vault. According to her, seven fairies from the Legendarium crossed over to the real world and traveled the many worlds of the universe, including Earth. She also mentions that the wands are impossible to hold until a fairy has proven herself before them. Aisha believes they have proven themselves many times from all their battles against the Legendarium monsters. Suddenly, the castle is under attack by the Trix and some witch recruits. The Winx come out and transform. Eldora also transforms to join in on the fight. During the fight, two witch recruits sneak past and enter the castle. Bloom quickly follows them to stop them from getting to the wands and easily dispatches them. Selina watches from the viewing orb as Acheron is annoyed that the Trix will not share their power with Selina in order to free him. Selina has another alternative in mind that is Bloom's Dragon's Flame. Due to the Trix's new amulets, they were holding their own against the Winx, Eldora, and Nebula. Inside the castle, Bloom gets ambushed by Selina, who entangles her with an ethereal snake. The other fairy students try to fight her off, but get chased off. She then mocks Bloom at their meeting again and asks if she is happy to see her. Bloom tries to talk sense into Selina that Acheron is too dangerous to free and to trust in Eldora. Selina retorts that Eldora is dead to her and that Acheron is the only real friend she has before trying to extract the Dragon's Flame. Bloom, gets angry and defiantly blasts Selina back to stop her. Outside, The powered Trix were overwhelming the others until Bloom comes out. Icy then pursues her into the castle, cornering her into the vault where the wands were at. As Icy was about to launch a powerful spell, Bloom realizes the amulet was giving the witch her power boost. Taking a gamble, Bloom shoots the pendant, destroying it. This also causes Darcy and Stormy's pendants to shatter as well. Realizing their power boost was gone, the Trix and their minions retreat like cowards. In the vault, Nebula thanks the Winx and Eldora for saving Tir Nan Og, Then to their shock, The Wands phase through the glass display to the Winx and Eldora. Tecna states that this definitely meant they have proven themselves as fairies before the wands. The time has come to enter the Legendarium World. Magical Abilities Ability-wise, she is extremely powerful as she gave Bloom a run for her money in a one-on-one fight in the episode "Bloom's Trial". This most likely makes her as powerful as Icy. Her attack spell Electric Storm seems to indicate some connection to electricity, being that thunder or lightning is a sign of judgment or war. Also she has shown to be very strong in using her telekinesis in battle in which she controlled ice crystals in which she hurled at Bloom in Aurora's Ice Tower, and able to shoot very powerful purple, pink, and orange energy beams at her opponent. As the Major Fairy of War, Nebula seems to have the emphatic ability to manipulate others to her cause to some extent making them wish to fight with her or against her, or it could be her personality. The size of her wings indicates that she is at least at the Enchantix level so that makes her a full-fledged Fairy. Nebula may have surpassed those fairy forms and attained a higher level fairy form, since when the Winx had to face the threat of Diana and Aurora, Miss Faragonda told them that Believix powers were ineffective and useless against Major Fairies and that they would need to use the Gifts of Destiny. It is said in the Season 4 that she once was the Fairy of Peace, but due to her hatred of the Fairy Hunters, she became the Major Fairy of War. She can also teleport as shown as in Episode 23 Season 4. Uses of Magic *'Electric Storm' *'Telekinesis:' even her telekinetic spells are unnamed, she can manipulate objects at her will mentally as shown as she hurled multiple ice crystal at Bloom but failed due to Bloom used her Ice Wall spell. *'Unnamed energy beams:' Nebula can project energy beam of purple, orange, pink that can burn, push away or damage specified targets. Can appear in a straight ray of energy or swirling ray of energy. Trivia *A Nebula is a cloud of gas and dust floating in space, and was earlier used as general term for any unidentified object in space. The word Nebula itself means cloud in Latin, perhaps a reference to the fact that, in Greek Mythology, the Goddess of Revenge, Nemesis, had the duty of giving to humans the punishment of the Gods (perhaps a reference for her near-insatiable thirst of revenge), who lived above the clouds on Mount Olympus. *In the Cinélume Dub, she has the same voice with Griselda. *One of Nebula's spells is called Electric Storm, a spell of Tecna and Stormy. *In the Nickelodeon dub of Season 6, Nebula is voiced by Grey DeLisle, who also voices Marion, Niobe, Ninfea, Belladona and Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix. *In Season 6, she is not seen wearing a crown. Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Nebula Category:Major Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Major Characters Category:Allies Category:Tir Nan Og Category:Enemies Category:Comics